Samuel Doty (c1810-1859)
}}Samuel Doty was born in 1809 or 1810 in PennsylvaniaUS Census, 1850, Oxford Township, Butler County, Ohio. to Jesse M. Doty (1784-1849). In the probate record of Jesse M. Doty's estate, Jesse's widow, Jane Doty, refers to Samuel as her son.Butler County, Ohio, probate records, Jesse Doty. Samuel Doty died August 11, 1859, and was buried in the Campbellite Cemetery near his home in Oxford Township of Butler County, Ohio.Stroup, H. Butler County Cemetery and Church Records. Samuel Doty married Sally Morris on July 21, 1833, in Butler County, Ohio.Daughters of the American Revolution, Early Marriage Records of Butler County, Ohio, p. 51. The International Genealogical Index gives August 22, 1832, as the date of this wedding. He married a second time to Mary Kincade.The Pilgrim Edward Doty Society, Descendants of Edward Doty, Mayflower Passenger, 1993, vol. 4, p. 179.This second marriage must have occurred between the death of Sally Morris on May 9, 1847 and the 1850 census where the oldest female in Samuel's household was Mary Doty, born in 1822 or 1823. The 1850 census shows four children living with Samuel and Mary Doty: Morris, age 13; Isaac, age 12; Jane, age 4; and Osborne, age 2. The estate of Samuel Doty, which was filed March 21, 1861, lists his children as: Hiram O. Doty, age 12; Edmund Doty, "aged 9 years next October"; Banthena Doty, age 6; Clarissa Doty, age 4; Samuel Doty, age 1; and Jane.Butler County, Ohio, probate records, Samuel Doty. Because of their closeness in age, Osborne and Hiram O. are likely to be the same child, represented here as Hiram Osborne Doty. Since Osborne was two years old at the time of the 1850 census, he was born in 1847 or 1848, and thus he could be the child of either Sally Morris or Mary Kincade. Here he is arbitrarily placed with May Kincade's children. In March of 1842 Samuel Doty purchased lot 6 in section 3 of Oxford Township, Butler County, Ohio, containing 58 acres and a brick house, appraised at $175 in 1836. Samuel Doty's widow, Mary, sold this farm in 1890. Today the land is part of Hueston Woods State Park and the house is part of the Pioneer Farm and House Museum.Oxford Museum Association, Inc. "The Pioneer Farm and House Museum", pamphlet from 1990. Samuel Doty's house in 1990. Samuel Doty was a prominent member of the Christian Church, which was organized in 1844 in what was known as the Doty Settlement.[http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~ohbutler/cyc/index.html A History and Biographical Cyclopedia of Butler County, Ohio.] 1882, pp. 504-505. The Christian Church was also known as the Campbellite Church or the Disciples of Christ.Hardwick, Elizabeth. "Wind from the Prairie" in Sontag, Susan Ed. The Best American Essays 1992. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1992. The Doty children attended school in a log structure which was erected near the church. References * ''Doty-Doten family in America : descendants of Edward Doty, an emigrant by the Mayflower, 1620 '' by Ethan Allen Doty (Author) / Hardcover and Kindle editions available. 1,052 Pages. * Samuel Doty - disambiguation * Doty in Butler County, Ohio - first families genealogy